With the rapid development of the Internet, more and more users use various web browsers to view different kinds of web pages. In the prior art, generally, when displaying a web page, a web browser displays different types of content in different areas of the web page. Each area may include resources corresponding to a content block. The resources include content such as images, text, videos, or audio. The user is able to browse the resources corresponding to the content blocks in the web page using the web browser. When browsing an image in the web page with the web browser, the user is able to press or click the image, to call out an instruction operation menu, which includes instructions such as open, open in a new labeled web page, add into a browsing list, save image, and copy. When wishing to save the image, the user selects the save image instruction in the instruction operation menu. When browsing a video or other downloadable resource in the web page, the user is able click a corresponding downloading button in the web page to download and save the video or other downloadable resource.
While implementing the present application, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: In the prior art, the web browser displays the resources and text corresponding to all the content blocks in the same web page. When the user intends to perform an operation on a resource in a certain content block of the web page (e.g., a saving or downloading operation), the user must (1) find the resource corresponding in the content block, and then (2) call out a corresponding instruction operation menu or click a corresponding downloading button for the content block so as to download or save the resource. This sequence of steps requires a high degree of complexity in order to perform operations on the resource in the web page.